NSFW Prompts
by Escape Through Dreams
Summary: A collection of nsfw prompts drabbles for your enjoyment! Featuring Seth Rollins, Finn Balor, Roman Reigns, Baron Corbin and more! Please leave a review or comment with what you think!
1. Seth Rollins - Pulling Hair

"Relax, let Daddy take care of his baby girl," Seth whispers in your ear.

He nips at the lobe before trailing his lips down the side of your neck. You bite your lower lip, head tilting to the side to give him a better access to your neck. His hands slid up your bare thighs and takes hold of the last bit of clothing on your body, your panties. Gripping each side, he rips the fabric from your body.

"Daddy!" you gasp.

You feel smirk against your skin at your reaction, but he says nothing. Seth continues down your body, flicking his tongue over your nipples just to hear you moan. Grasping your thighs, Seth spreads your legs wider to allow him to better get situated. This leaves him with the most perfect view of your glistening cunt.

"Such a pretty sight for Daddy… So wet, so needy. You need Daddy baby girl? Need Daddy to eat this pussy?"

"Yes Daddy! Please!" you beg, trying to push your hips closer to him.

Seth flashes you a devilish grin, keeping his eyes locked on your face he dips his head down, and slowly runs his tongue up your wet slit.

Your hands fly to his hair, gripping the soft strands between your fingers.

"Oh God! Ahhh yes! Oh Daddy please!" you cry out in pure pleasure. "Eat my pussy please! I need it. Oh God! I love your mouth on me… your beard scrapping over my cunt… ah fuck!"

You tug at his hair, trying to force him closer to you. You hear a low growl rumble for the back of his throat, the vibrations of his growl sends ripples up your spine. You know how much he loves for you to pull his hair during sex. Especially when he goes down on you.

Seth wraps your legs around his shoulders, his mouth ravishing your cunt like you are the most delicious thing he has ever tasted. He gives your clit a hard suck, scraping his teeth over the sensitive nub. One hand slides up your stomach, grasping your breast, pinching your nipple.

"Aha! Yes! God Daddy more! Fuck more!"

The more you pull at his hair the more that seems to encourage him, Soon you are shaking, digging your heels into his back and releasing a scream that echoes off the walls. Your orgasm crashing over you in waves, eyes rolling into the back of your head from the force.

Seth moans at the sweet taste of you on his tongue, slurping up every drop of your cum. But that does not stop him, his tongue probes your hole, licking back up to swirl around your clit. He keeps up his actions until you are cumming again and again on his tongue. You are near passing out, using what strength you have left to pull him away from your sensitive and over stimulated cunt.

"D-daddy please… please…"

Moving up your body, Seth gently kisses your lips, allowing you to taste yourself. "Such a good girl for Daddy. Feel better now?"

"Y-yes Daddy… so good… so good…" you murmur, having trouble keeping your eyes open.

Running your fingers weakly through his hair, as you curl into him, and soon give into your need to sleep with Seth holding you close.


	2. Baron Corbin - Dry Humping

Baron pulls you onto his lap, holding you close to keep you from getting up. He tilts your head up, trying to meet your eyes. But you stare off to the side, avoiding his gaze.

"Tell me what's wrong sweetheart? What's got you pouting?"

Your eyes slowly meet his, "I'm frustrated Bear. I feel like I'm going insane! I haven't gotten off in so long, I haven't had a good, hard fuck in even longer! My toys just aren't doing it for me anymore… I need more." your voice grows hucky, dripping with lust, eyes glazing over.

As you talk, you slowly begin to grind against Baron. With your dress bunched around your waist, your panties are exposed and from your movements, you can feel the his cock beginning to harden in his sweatpants. Biting your bottom lip, you keep your eyes locked with Baron's, grinding down on his lap. His dark eyes glazing over in lust as his grip on your hips tighten, but not attempting to stop you, instead he helps you move.

"Ahh… B-Baron… please… Don't tease me… I, I need it. So bad. I- I need to feel you! Need your face buried between my legs, y-your tongue on my clit, with your fingers stretching me. T-to feel your cock in my pussy, pounding my tight cunt until I-I can hardly walk straight. S-sh-shit! Baron!"

Hold you tight, Baron lays back on the sofa, and slowly starts to move with you. You throw your head back, moaning loudly and moving your hips faster.

"Oh God yes! Please Baron, make me cum! Fuck! I've wanted this for so long!" you cry out.

"Fuck!" Baron growls, "me too sweetheart. Thought about fucking you so many times."

One of his hands moves to the back of your head, pulling your head down to him. He crashes your lips together in a flurry of lips, teeth and tongue. Moans and squeals mix with low groans and growls, echoing in the room. Your movements become erratic and uneven, your cunt soaking through your panties to leave a wet spot in Baron's pants as her pleasure builds.

Baron's grip on your hair tightens as he grits his teeth, "Fuck! Sweetheart, yo-you're gonna make me cum in m-my pants."

You give a soft whimper, "Bear please… So close… so fucking close!"

"Cum for me sweetheart. Cum for me!"

You let you a loud screech, your body convulsing on top of Baron, clit throbbing as pleasure jolts through your body. He give a long groan, tossing his head back, you can feel his cock twitching under you, his own release taking over him.

You both lay there panting, chests heaving. You collapse onto Baron's chest and try to regain your breath.

"Give me a minute or so to recover and we'll take this to the bedroom. I'm not done with you yet Sweetheart."


	3. Roman Reigns - Fingering

Standing at the bar while waiting to get the bartender's attention to order another drink, you let out a small gasp when a hard body suddenly presses against you. The stranger pushes his erection against your ass, his hands sliding up your bare thighs to cup your ass in his large hands. You immediately recognize the touch,

"Roman," you sigh out his name, leaning into him.

"I've wanted to get you alone all night, but everyone kept getting in my way. But now, I've got ya right where I want ya."

Tilting your head to the side, you let out a small whimper at the feel of Roman's lips ghosting over your neck, his beard scraping against your skin.

"Do you know how sexy you look in this dress? Hmm? This dress is so short, makes it so easy for me to do this…"

"Do wha- Roman!" you gasp out.

He slips one hand under your dress, between your legs to teasingly trace your slit through your panties. Unconsciously, you spread your legs, resting your elbows on the bar, just enough to give him better access to you wanting cunt.

"Oh Baby, you're already so wet. You want me to finger this pussy right here?"

You let out a breathy moan, nodding your head and unable to find your voice. Finger digging into the bar, you try to act natural, but his finger circling your clit, it's not easy pretend nothing is going on.

Roman slides your panties to the side and runs two, thick fingers over your slit; spreading your slick all over your cunt lips to make it easier for his fingers to move. Your breathing comes out in harsh pants, fighting to keep your eyes open.

"Damn baby girl, this needy cunt needs my fingers huh?" he grunts in your ear. "Gonna fuck this pussy so good, making you cum all over my hand. But just wait till I get ya back to the hotel. Gonna have you screamin' and beggin' for me to fuck you with my cock. Have the whole floor knowin' who fucks you so good."

The more he talks the wetter you get, moving your hips to try and get his fingers right where you so desperately need.

"P-please Ro… need, I need… ahh God…"

You moan not caring how loud you get; the music drowns out your cries. Without warning, Roman thrust two fingers into your wet cunt. His movements are slow and deep, not wanting to bring attention to you both, but also wanting to draw out your pleasure as long as he can.

You wiggle around, trying to meet his every thrust, biting our lips to try keep from screaming. The way he moves and curls his fingers mixing with the alcohol you have never felt yourself reach an orgasm so fast.

"Yeah baby, I can feel your cunt squeezing my fingers. Cum for me, cum on my fingers.. Let me feel this pussy clench, wishing it was my cock you were milking."

Your eyes roll into the back of your head, clutching on to the bar for dear life, your inner walls convulsing around Roman's fingers. Roman wraps his free arm around your waist to keep you from falling down, pulling you close to his chest. He slips his fingers from our cunt, bringing them up to his mouth to lick your juices off. His low moan rumbles in his chest at the taste,

"So good baby girl. Can't wait to taste you from the source, getting you to cum on my tongue." Roman growls.

"Ro… please…" you beg, "take me back to the hotel. Fuck me please…"

Drinks forgotten, Roman has you by the hand and dragging you out and straight to his car.


	4. Finn Balor - Domsub, Blindfold

_Warnings: Dom Finn, slight bondage, forced multiple orgasms, unprotected sex, use of sex toys_

 _Please leave a comment or review letting me know what you think! Happy reading!_

* * *

"Oh how I love you like dis. You look so delicious spread out for me like dis; completely at my mercy."

You feel you heart racing in your chest as you hear Finn's voice but unable to see him from the make shift blindfold covering your eyes. Your hands tied behind your back, legs hooked over the sides of the chair and tied in place. There is no getting out of this, not that you actually want to get out.

Finn rolls up the sleeves of his shirt, stalking towards you like a predator ready to devour his prey.

Even though you cannot see him, you can feel when Finn moves closer to you. The tickle of finger tips tracing up your leg, just barely touching you aching cunt. You jerk at his touch, but he doesn't react, just continues his path up your body, pinching your hard nipple causing you to gasp out.

"Love, look how wet you are! Practically dripping fer me! Do you like being tied up? Unable to resist me? I can do anyting to ya I want. I wonder how long you can last. How many times I can make you cum."

Finn walks around you, bending over your back to run his hands down your body. Cupping your breasts in both hand, he massages them gently, tweaking your nipples between his thumb and index fingers. His soft lips gliding over your neck mixing with the roughness of his beard scraping has you shivering at the sensation. You let out a needy moan, tilting your head to the side.

His fingers glide back between your legs, circling your lower lips and purposefully missing your clit.

"Sir… please…"

"Does my girl want me to play with her pretty pussy?" he teases, with a smirk on his face.

He gives your clit a light tap, sending a jolt of pleasure coursing through your body.

"Yes! Sir Please!" you screech.

Head tossed back, you try to buck your hips in search for his touch.

"Ah ah, behave."

That one command has you stilling in your seat, breathing hard and nearly shaking with anticipation. He teasingly traces over your wet slit, circling over your clit with the lightest of touches that has you whining in need.

"S-Sir…"

"Shh, I'm gonna take good care of ya."

He gives your clit one more light tap as you suck in a hard breath.

You can hear him pick something up from the table and place it between your legs. You want to question him, but choose not to, giving up all control and putting your complete trust and faith in this man. Suddenly something presses against your clit and begins to vibrate. Your eyes go wide behind the blindfold, knowing instantly what it is.

"Sir! Oh god Finn! Yes, oh fuck!" you wantonly moan out.

Your body wildly bucking against the hitachi wand.

"Oh God! Sir… sir, so close… ahhh! Already so close!"

"Cum for me love," Finn growls, "I want you to cum as many times as you possibly can."

The deep, husky nature of his command sends you over the edge. Shutter, crying out from the intensity of your orgasm. You feel your cum dripping down your ass, soaking the chair below you. The vibrations from the wand never stop, giving you no recover time. And soon you are forced into another orgasm and another. It doesn't even seem like one orgasm has stopped before the next is hitting you.

Finn stands back, watching you "suffer" through your pleasure, palming his hard cock through his pants. His cock throbbing, crying to be buried in that beautiful, dripping cunt of yours. And that is exactly what he is going to get.

Slowly he takes off his black button up, striping off his dress pants that he had worn for your date earlier. The date where the teasing had all began. He can see the tears staining your face, not even the blindfold could hold them back. Finn reaches down to turn off the wand, hearing you give a small sigh of relief. That only brings a smirk to his face as stares down at you with a lust filled gaze,

"Now the real fun begins!" Finn says growls out.

You don't have a chance to question him, when he has you up out of the chair and bent over the table. You hadn't even realized he had untied your legs!

His hands grip your hips, slamming his cock fast and hard in your over stimulated cunt.

"Finn!" a hoarse cry leaves your lips.

Collapsing over, your whole upper half rests on the table. All you can manage is a sting of mewls and moans of pleasure, moving your hips in time with Finn's thrusts.

"Yeah, such a good girl! Fuck yourself on my cock! Feel so fuckin' good… shit! Dis pussy squeezin' me so tight. Ya want it don't ya. Ya want my cock, want me to cum in dis pussy."

"Please Sir!" you beg, "Fuck me! I need it! Need it so bad!"

"Cum wit me love! Gonna cum… Fuck! Yes squeeze my cock, milk my cock till I'm fillin' dis cunt!"

You are hit with the strongest orgasm yet, clenching your inner walls around Finn, triggering his own release. The sound of your high-pitched shriek mixes with his feral growl, his thrust becoming uneven. You can feel his cock throbbing as he releases deep inside your pussy.

Collapsing on top of you, Finn kisses up your back, undoing the binds on your hands and taking off the blindfold.

"Fuck Love… we've got ta do tat again…"

"Yes… please…Sir…"


	5. Dash Wilder - Orgasm Control

"You're kidding right?" I say with a raised eyebrow, not believing the words out of my boyfriend's mouth.

"Oh come on! It'll be fun!"

I roll my eyes, shaking my head.

"Dash, I'm not going to play the "too hot" game. For goodness sakes, we are at work."

I turn to walk away but Dash grabs my hand first, keeping me from leaving.

"Okay, how 'bout a different game then?" he asks with a sly grin.

I narrow my eyes t him, "What game?"

His grin grows, "Come on."

Dash pulls me from catering and off to a secluded area of the arena. I have no clue what he could possibly be planning. I am just a little hesitant, but I'm also excited to find out. Can't ever say things with Dash are ever boring. He is always coming up with new ways the relationship interesting, whether it be in the bedroom or just in general. I just get a little worried when our private life spills over into work, because there is always that chance of getting caught. But maybe that is what makes it even more exciting.

Dash pulls me into an empty room of some sorts, I'm not too concern with looking around. My attention is solely on Dash.

Locking the door, Dash stalks towards me like a predator ready to eat his prey. I bit my bottom lip, taking a step back, liking this small game of cat and mouse. Once my back hits the wall, Dash corners me, placing his hands on either side of my head,

"Now I've got you right where I want you." he grins like the cat what caught the canary.

I look up at him with a mock innocent look, "What are you going to do to me?"

Dash bends his head down, getting close to my ear, "We're going to play a game.

"What kind of game? I'm not playing too hot. Not when we have a show in about 30 minutes."

"Don't worry; we've got plenty of time for this game. And I'm positive I can win in no time."

I narrow my eyes at him, his words sparking the competitiveness in me, "What's the game Dash? How do we play?"

His hands move from the wall to my legs, pressing his body against mine, I can already feel his erection straining against his gear. He scraps his finger nails lightly up my bare thighs causing me to shiver. His teeth nip at my ear lobe, and my eyes roll back. I can already feel my cunt get wet just from his touch.

"The game is simple. **The first one to make a sound looses**. Not talking no sounds, nothing. And since you didn't want to play too hot, fine, no kissing. At least not on the lips. That'd make it too easy for you to cover any noise you might want to make. Think you can handle that sweetheart? Huh?" his voice comes out as a husky growl.

I have to fight back a groan, I love when his voice goes deep like that, and he knows it. Oh he's playing dirty. Fine, two can play this game.

Giving him a smirk of my own, I reply, "Game on Dash. Prepare to lose…"

"Oh, I love making you scream for me."

Dash runs a hand up my sides, kissing along my neck down to suck on my collarbones. My head falls back enjoying his touch. Grabbing the top of my gear and pulling it down to release my breast to his view.

"Beautiful…"

His head dips down and suddenly his mouth is on my breasts, sucking a nipple in his mouth. I have to keep myself from moaning from the scraping of his beard on my skin. His other hand between my legs rubbing over my now soaked cunt through my shorts. At this point, he is going to have me cumming and screaming in no time. I can't let him win!

I force myself to move my hand, cupping him through his trunks, I slowly rub my hand over his cock. I can feel how he twitches under my touch.

Dash nips his teeth at my nipple, catching me off guard, but I am quick to bit my tongue from making any noise. His tongue swirls around the harden peak, giving a hard suck, with a loud pop as he switches over to the other nipple. Showing both breasts equal attention. The hand between my legs pushes my shorts over to the side.

Without warning, the little asshole pushes a finger in my wet cunt making me to jerk and tense up. I can feel him smirking against my flesh. I grit my teeth, knowing he is trying to get me to break, not going to work Dash…

The best I can, I push his trunks down, instantly wrapping my hand around his thick cock. He twitches in my touch and I slowly begin to move my hand up and down his length. Dragging my thumb over the tip to spread the pearl of pre-cum around, making it easier for my hand to glide over his cock.

His thumb finds my clit as he thrusts two fingers in my pussy. I can hear the squelching of my juices with each thrust of his fingers. His lips leave my breasts to move up my neck. I know my chest going to be covered in his bite marks.

My hand moves faster over his cock, lightly running my nails over the sensitive flesh. My other hand reaching under to massage his balls, enjoying the weight of them in my hand. I hear Dash take a harsh intake of air. His fingers thrust in time with the movement of my hand, his thumb pressing and circling over my clit sending jolts of pleasure through my body. Oh God! I'm not going to last much longer!

Tears begin to well up, getting harder to control my wails of pleasure. I can tell Dash is having just as much difficulty as I am.

His hips bucking into my hand, pre-cum dripping from the head. His fingers move faster and harder, his thumb leaving my little bundle of nerves to be replaced by his palm slapping over the flesh with each thrust.

"UNG! Oh fucking hell! Dash!"

"Hngg! Sweetheart! Fuck! I'm cumming!"

We shout at the same time, my body seizing up as I clench around his fingers, my orgasm wrecking my body. I can feel his cock throbbing in my hand.

"Dash… fuck… oh God!"

I moan bucking against his hand as my orgasm crashes over me, my whole body shaking from the force, I release his balls and wrap around his neck. I tighten my hold on Dash. Holding on to him for dear life. Dash nestles his face in the crook of my neck, his dick pulsing in my hand. I can feel his cum coating my hand but I'm too blissed out to even care at the moment. Carefully I pull my hand from his shorts and let my hand fall to the side.

Once we are able to recover enough, we pull away to stare deeply in each other's eyes. I manage a small smile before Dash is crashing his lips to mine. I eagerly return his kiss, making out until we are left breathless once again.

Dash breaks from my lips first, grinning,

"Seems we came to a draw… whatever shall we do?"

"Round two at the hotel?" I suggest with a sly grin.

Dash gives a low groan, "Fuck, I can't wait for the show to be over now. Come on let's get cleaned up."

I let out a giggle, wrinkling my nose at him. I just love when Dash comes up with these special games to play. Never a dull moment with him.


	6. Finn Balor - Rough Sex or Love Making

With Finn, it all depends on his mood on weather or not you get sweet, gentle loving making or rough, dominate fucking. But most of the time, you are going to get the hard, sexy and rough Finn fucking you until you can't move

Like after he has lost a match and he is still running on the adrenaline coursing though his veins. Tense and pissed off from the lost, he can't wait to get back to he hotel. He grabs you by the hand and pulls you into an empty, deserted hallway, locking the door to make sure no one interrupts you.

The look he predatory look he gives you, you'd think the Demon was making an appearance, but this is all Finn.

He picks you up and put you up on one of the crates, pinning your hands behind your back. Using his body, Finn forces your legs apart, pressing his cock against your aching cunt. He slams his mouth over your, dominating your mouth in a flurry of lips, teeth, and tongue.

His free hand roams over your body. Giving one of your breast a hard squeeze, you moan into the kiss. He tweaks your pebbled nipple through the top of your gear. You give off a soft moan, feeling him smirk over you lips.

His hang continues down your body, cupping your hot cunt through your shorts, "Wet already Love? Ya like when I get rough with ya?" he growls, nipping at your lower lip.

There is no more playing, no teasing. Finn pushes his trunks down just enough for his cock to spring out, already leaking with pre-cum. Slipping your shorts to the side, he slams his cock in you. Your head thrown back in a silent scream at the feel of Finn's cock stretching you.

Finn let's go of your hands, pushing you back as one hand lightly wraps around your neck. Relentlessly pounding his cock into you until you are nothing more than a moaning, writhing mess. You wrap your arms around his back, scratching your nails over his back and leaving claw marks all over his flesh.

"Fuck! So tight, love your cunt squeezin' my cock. My dirty little slut, lettin' me fuck you in the hall where anyone could see us. Ya like my hand around ya neck, easily cut off all air supply." Finn growls in your ear.

To prove his point, he squeezes your neck just enough to have you gasping. One of your hands wraps around his wrist, but you don't try to push him away. Your nails digging into his wrist, your pussy clenching around his cock. The way his hand pressing into your throat makes it slightly harder for you to breath, but only adds to your pleasure

"Dirty girl, you like this don't ya? I feel ya getting so tight, I can barely move. Goddamn Love, feel so fuckin' good, I'm gonna cum deep in this little pussy. Oh? You want that? Want me to cum in this pussy?"

Your eyes nearly roll into the back of your head at the thought.

"Finn… please. Yes! Ahh god yes! Fuck me!"

His thrusts getting faster and harder, the crate bangs against the wall. Your legs tighten around his hips, pulling him closer to you, your nails dragging across his back, nearly drawing blood. The coil in your lower stomach growing with each thrust of his cock over your g-spot, and Finn's pelvic bone grazing over your clit.

"Cum for me. I wanna feel you cum all over my cock. Your pussy gripping my cock so deliciously tight. You want me to cum in your pussy, fill you up with every last drop of my hot cum. Now Cum!"

Finn's gruff demand sends you over the end; body convulsing, cunt spamming around his dick as you squirt out all over his cock and legs, soaking the crate and floor.

"Shit!" Finn curses, your orgasm triggering his own release.

You can feel the way his cock twitches, the hot release of his cum into your womb has you body moaning. His body jerk, forcing every last drop into your cunt.

And as he slowly pulls out his now soft cock, the mixture of your cum dripping out of you and down your leg.

"Now that's a sight that's better than any win. Let's get you cleaned up and head back to the hotel. I'm not done with you yet."


	7. Kenny Omega - Sexiest Things

_This is my first ever attempt at writing for Kenny Omega, and this was a request from Tumblr based on a prompt. So, be gentle with me for this._

 _Also, I'm sorry that it is going to be taking me a little while to update. I'm a teacher, and I am working on getting things together for the start of school. I'm also going through some things on top of preparing for start of school, and it is just taking a lot out of me. It is just a little difficult for me to find any desire to really write right now, and that's keeping updates from going slow. Sorry._

 ** _Prompt: Hottest thing they can think of_**

* * *

For Kenny, I think that after a long "on" for so long, going non-stop and constantly in character while working, the hottest thing for him is to come home to you and just give all control up to you. Not going into full submission, but he wants to relax and enjoys above all else having you there to take care of him.

You make sure all of his wants and needs are fully met, both inside and outside of the bedroom. When you finally take him to bed, making him strip and lay down on his stomach. Straddling his waist and being the slow process of massaging every inch of his body. Down his back, his legs and feet and of course his ass; and then you have Kenny turn over and repeat your actions. Rubbing your hands down his chest, massaging his arms and paying extra attention to his hands and fingers before continuing down his body. You purposely miss his cock which is now standing hard, throbbing and crying for your attention.

Kenny's breathing hard, eyes shut tight,

"Babe, please…"

"Patience Kenny. This is all about you; I'm not going to leave you disappointed or wanting."

Working your way back up his body, you wrap your fingers around his hard length and gently stroking him.

"You've been so busy, stressing yourself out and working yourself being one of the elite. You need to relax."

You run your tongue over the vein on the underside of his cock, circling the tip and tasting the pearl of cum forming at the tip.

"Fucking hell! Your mouth feels amazing. Yeah, suck my cock!"

Moving his hand, Kenny wraps your hair in his fist, lifting his head to watch his cock sliding in and out of your mouth. He lets out a sting of curses words at the feel of your tongue swirling around the head of his dick. The suction of your hot mouth pushing him closer to the edge.

You take as much of him as you can, relaxing your throat until you feel the tip hitting the back of your throat.

"Holy fucking shit! Yeah, take this cock! Oh mother fucker!" he shouts.

Your moans send vibrations over his cock, making his twitch in your mouth. You love feeling how the throbs in your mouth, know you are the one to make him melt and have him at your complete mercy.

"So sexy, love seeing you suck my cock. Fuck babe, I'm gonna cum already."

You pull your mouth away, grinning up at him, "Cum for me Kenny. I want to drink your cum, taste you. I've missed this; I've missed your taste. Please Kenny, give me your cum." You plead before going down on his cock once more.

Hollowing out your cheeks, you suck harder, bobbing your head faster.

Growling, Kenny thrusts his hips up, taking control of your movements and pace.

"Yes, oh fuck! I'm cumming! Swallow it, all of it, don't mess anything… Ahh shit! You love this cock! So fucking sexy!"

You swallow everything he has to give, licking up every last drop; moaning at the taste of his cum.

You place light kisses along the softening length, staring right at his face as you give the tip soft kitten licks to make sure his cock is nice and clean.

"Fuck, I love watching you suck me. So fucking hot." Kenny sighs, relaxing back into the bed.

Okay, maybe I stand corrected. The hottest thing he can think of is watching you worship his cock and swallow every drop of his cum.


	8. Sami Zayn - Kinkiest Things

_This was another request made based off of a prompt list on Tumblr. I hope you enjoy it! Happy Reading!_

 ** _Prompt: Kinkiest things they've done_**

* * *

Sami might not appear to be all that kinky, but deep down he has a very kinky side to him. See, Sami Zayn is a switch. He can either be a complete Dom with his partner or he can easily release all control and fall into his sub personality.

When Sami is in his Dom mode, he lets his slightly darker side out yet remaining completely attentive to you and your needs. Your pleasure is his pleasure, and he loves to push your limits. To take you out of your comfort zone and show you a whole new level of pleasure. His favorite is light sensory deprivation; to take away one of your senses to increase the others. Sami loves how responsive you are to him and how easily he can turn you into a moaning, writhing mess.

Taking away your sight and your hearing, he enjoys seeing how you skin prickles with anticipation. How the lightest touch of the pads of his fingers running up your legs will elicit a response from you. Oh and when he brings out the toys; that is when he must bind your wrists to the bed as you start to squirm and wiggle so much he can't seem to hold you in place.

With you tide to the bed unable to hear or see anything that he is about to do to you, that is when his real fun begins.

On top of using sensory deprivation to heighten your pleasure, Sami enjoys forcing you to endure orgasm delay.

Watching your body shake and squirm, listening as your voice turns hoarse as you beg him to let you cum,

"Please… please Sir. Oh God! I need to cum so, so bad! Please!"

Your hips bucking against the toy thrusting slowly in and out of your aching cunt. The movement turned down as to not make you cum. Sami would occasionally turn it up, getting you right to the edge of cumming and then turn it down or off completely.

You can feel the tears starting to well up in your eyes. With the music playing in your ears, you are unable to hear Sami's voice even though you know he is talking to you.

"My beautiful girl, so stunning, flushed in pleasure. I know you want to cum. But not just yet. I want to enjoy seeing you like this for a bit longer."

His hand joins the toy between your legs, tracing the swollen lips of your cunt. Two fingers press against your clit, roughly rubbing the nub as he speeds up the dildo. He takes the headphones away from your ears but leaves you blind folded.

"Sir… Sir please! I- I can't t-take it any-anymore! Please let me cum. I need to cum for you!"

Sami readjusts his cock in his pants, trying to ease the discomfort of his erection.

"Fuck yes, squeeze the toy with your cunt, you wish is wash my cock don't you? You want to feel me pounding into this pretty pussy."

"Oh shit, yes! Please Sir! Fuck my pussy! I want your cock, I need it! Please!" you beg, crying out for him, trashing around.

Sami pulls his fingers away ,and quickly jerking the mechanical dildo out of your cunt. You let out a displeased whine, bucking your hips in search of release,

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, bad girl. You were going to cum weren't you? I didn't say you could cum did I?"

You can hear Sami drop his pants to the floor, feel the bed shift from his weight. His lips trialing up your body, until his lips are ghosting over your ear,

"You only get to cum when my cock is buried deep in your pussy, fucking up into the mattress, and spilling every last drop of my cum deep in your womb."

And from his words brings a night of immeasurable pleasure.

On the other hand though, when Sami submits, for him it is nothing sexual it is more about comfort and sensuality. He likes being able to let go and not having to worry about anything. He loves when you switch into the Dom personal and just take care of him, setting rules to help keep him safe and happy, letting him be who he wants to be without the judgment of the outside world.

Sami's favorite part is just lying with his head on our lap as you play with his hair, and sing softly to him or read him a book or even just watch a movie. It is the simplest form of intimacy that he enjoys the most with you as a sub.


	9. Bobby Roode - Whip Cream or No?

_This was a prompt request from Tumblr. There is no real sex in this, but a little steamy I guess... I don't know. This was my first attempt at writing for Bobby Roode. Please let me know what you think cause I'm a little iffy on this chapter._

 ** _Prompt: "Whipped cream? Sexy!" or "Whipped cream? That's how you get ants!"_**

 ** _Happy Readings!_**

* * *

Bobby is not for food play when having sex. It's sticky and gets stuck in places that is not fun to try and clean off. So it is defiantly a big NO with Bobby and whipped cream.

However! When it comes to the romance and setting to mood, Bobby knows exactly how to romance the pants off you.

On days where Bobby is off from work but you still have to go into work; Bobby will take the time that you are gone to set up something special just for you. No real reason other than he wants to do something for you, to show his appreciation for putting up with him and his hectic schedule. He takes care of all that needs to be done around the house, going out to get groceries and to run a few other errands.

Getting back home, he sets out in preparing your favorite meal wanting to surprise you when you come home.

With dinner cooking, he takes a quick shower and puts on your favorite shirt and pants of his, fixing himself up just the way you like.

He set the table, lighting some candles and placing out the flowers he got you, even putting down some rose petals. Bobby get the food set out on the table, just as you are walking through the front door.

"Oh my word, what is all of this?" you question, looking around surprised.

He grins at you, holding the flowers to you and moving closer to you, "No reason. I just wanted to do something special for you."

You take the flowers, grinning and smell them, "Thank you Bobby."

You lean up, pressing your lips to his cheek, linking your fingers together.

"Come on," he tugs your hand, "I made your favorite. And I have something special planned for after dinner."

This makes your smile grows more. You just love when Bobby decides to surprise you with something like this. It is nothing major but it still means the world to you.

You both sit at the table, talking, laughing and eating. He did an amazing job fixing the food, and making everything look so perfect. The candles are beautiful, giving the room a warm glow and definitely gets your heart racing just thinking about what else he might have planned.

"Everything is amazing Bobby, so delicious. Thank you for this."

"I just want to make you happy. But, there is more to _come_." the way he stresses the word 'come' has you shivering with anticipation.

Bobby moves to arrange the array of whip cream, fruits, pieces of different cakes and chocolate fondue.

"Bobby… really?"

He grins, sitting down next to you. He reaches out to grab a strawberry, dipping it into the chocolate before bringing it up to your lips. You take a sensual bite of the piece of fruit, keeping your eyes locked on Bobby's. You can feel juice drip down your chin, but before you can wipe it off, Bobby leans down to lick off the sweet juice from the strawberry off your neck.

"Now that is how you should eat desert." he grins at you, licking his lips.

You give him a smirk,

"Oh so that's how we're going to play it?" you say, quirking an eyebrow at him,

You play with the buttons on his shirt and slowly making the buttons come undone to show more of his chest, "Okay then. Let's play."

You grab the bottle of whip cream and squirt some onto his chest. Bending your head down, you move your lips over his chest, licking up the whip scream and kissing a path upwards. You nip and suck at his skin, making sure not to miss a single bit of the cream. Once you are sure you have cleaned him up well, you pull back to sit up straight.

Running your finger over your lip, you suck the remaining whip cream from your finger, giving him a sly grin eyes dark with lust.

"Why don't we take this to bedroom?" he rasps out, breathing hard.


	10. Finn Balor - Dirty Texts

And here we have one more Finn Balor. Another request from Tumblr based off of a prompt list. I really hope you enjoy! Please leave a comment letting me know what you thought! I love reading all of your responses! Happy Readings!

 **Prompt: Do they send dirty texts?**

When Finn is out on the road and you are left at home, the time apart is difficult for the both of you, but maybe a little more so for Finn. While he doesn't appear to be the type, Finn has a high and active sex drive when at home. And being on the road for so long, it tends to cause him much frustration. To help relieve himself of some tension and frustration, turns to you, calling and texting to try and make the separation a little easier.

He starts off simple, sending you a short video of him stripping off his clothes with a caption,

"Don't ya wish you were the one takin' my clothes off?"

You reply with a picture of your middle finger with just one word, "Rude!"

Finn's response has you nearly chocking on air. It is a picture of him in only a towel that is hanging very low on his hips and water dripping down his chest. Zooming in on the picture, you can clearly see his dick through the towel.

"The shower would've been more fun with you here."

"Finn, now you are just getting mean."

He laughs at your response before slipping on a pair of shorts and lying back on the bed. Finn takes another picture to send to you. This time, his hand is down his shorts as he grips his cock. You can just barely see the tip under his shorts.

"Wish it was your hand on me right now. Miss your touch."

A shiver goes up your spine. The man is playing dirty. You are work for fuck sake, what the hell is wrong with him.

"Finn please! I'm still at work… Don't do this now, wait till I'm home and then we can play all you want."

You text seems to just egg him on more.

The next text you get from him, his shorts are off and his dick stands proud. You are now about to clearly see his pre-cum leaking from the tip.

A low moan escapes your lips before you can stop it. You have to squeeze your legs together to control yourself.

The following picture has Finn squeezing the base of his cock and you are now really wishing you were with him. This is just pure torture, taking all of your restraint to not touch yourself at work. But his text is what has you reading your breaking point,

"Well, if you're not here, I guess I have to get myself off."

"Fuck it!" you hiss, rushing from work.

Finn smirks to himself, know he has you right where he wants you. Now, to put an end to his torture of you by recording a short something just for your eyes only.

You finally make it home and rush up to the room you share with Finn. After his on slot of texts, pictures, you are left feeling frustrated, breathless, and utterly horny. Waiting for you is another message from Finn, this time, a video.

You lay back on the bed, pressing your legs together to try and ease the aching in your pussy. Quickly, you strip off all of your clothes. Your clit throbbing for attention; you can feel how wet your cunt is. Slowly, your hand slips between your legs, pressing play to watch the video his sent.

He slowly drags his fingers along his length, teasing the head and showing off the pearl of cum forming at the tip. You can see his abs clenching at the slight touch.

"Yeah babe! Fuck I miss you… wish it was your hand touching me. Maybe your mouth sucking me deep into yer throat. Yeah, love makin' ya gag on this dick. Look so good with your mouth full of my cock, drooling down your chin and all over my dick. Getting me nice and wet, ready to pound that pussy."

He hand moves faster over his cock, you can see how the red the head of his cock is.

"D-don't ya wish ya had come with me? This could be you right now! Fuck… Make you ride me. Watchin' yer tits bounce as you take my cock. You love riding me don't ya? Love how my hands grip your ass, taking complete control of all your movements."

Finn's grunts cut off his words, his hips moving in time with the jerking of his hand.

"Oh God! Love, I'm gonna cum! Oh fuck yeah! Wanna cum in that tight pussy; fill you full of my sperm. Shit… Damn I bet you'd love that wouldn't you? Goddamn it!"

Finn's whole body jerks, his cum spurting out over his chest and hand. Oh how you wish you could run your tongue up his abs, licking up every last drop. His chest heaving, eyes closed as he comes down from his high.

After a moment, Finn looks right into the camera, smirking and licking his lips, "Love you Babe. See you in a few days. Best have that pussy ready for me once I get home."

"Finn you asshole! God I hate you sometimes!"

Reaching over, you grab your favorite toy from the bedside table, a dildo that was made to be a perfect replica of Finn's cock. It might have cost a fair bit of money, but it was worth every dime.

You set your phone up to record you, making sure it has a perfect angle of your dripping pussy and with a sly smirk, you shove the toy deep in your cunt,

"Oh fuck! Yes! Ah! Ah! More! Finn… Finn… I need you! Fuck me please! This is your fault… so fucking horny, I need… I need your cock! Fuck me please!"

You thrust the fake cock in our pussy as fast and hard as you can. Your screams echoing around the room, hips bucking off the bed. With the angle of the camera, Finn will clearly be able to see how your cunt clenches at the toy, sucking it in deeper. Your free hand plays with your breasts, twisting and pinching at your hard nipples. Every time you pull the fake cock out, Finn will be able to see just how wet you are, your arousal coating the toy. You can feel your stomach tighten, getting closer to your orgasm.

"Finn! Yes, ah shit yea… I need you. I wish you were here! I want your cock Finn! I want the real thing! Cum in my cunt, I want it! I need it so bad! Fuck! FINN!"

You give a loud screech, back arching up as your legs start to shake. The tight coil in your lower stomach suddenly releases with a force that has you uncontrollably wriggle around on the bed. You quickly jerk the cock from your cunt, squirting out all over the sheets beneath you.

Oh yes, Finn Balor loves to send dirty texts, because he know exactly what effect his texts has on you.


	11. Dean Ambrose - Face Sitting

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

"Y-you shaved?!" you exclaim seeing the clean shaven face of your boyfriend.

He smiles up at you from the hotel bed, running a hand over his cheeks, "Yup, bosses orders. They want me back to being baby smooth for the Shield reunion."

"B-b-but… the beard. I liked the beard… Why'd they hafta make you shave?" you pout walking over to him.

You cup his face in your hands, stroking his smooth cheeks, "It's not gonna be the same."

Dean stares at you confused, "What's not going to be the same?"

You look him square in those baby blue eyes of his, and completely serious reply,

"When you go down on me. It's not going to be the same when you eat me out. I liked the way your beard would scrap over my cunt, the burn it would leave on my legs. I'd feel you between my legs for days before the burn would go away."

You poke you lip out slightly, pulling away from Dean and crossing your arms in a huff.

Dean's smile grows at your pouting, and he stands from the sofa to move closer to you, "Oh Darlin', I promise you, with or without the beard, I can have you be feelin' me for days."

You glare up at him through your eye lashes. Without any warning, you push Dean back on the bed, straddling his waist.

"Prove it."

Before Dean can react, you take the scarf from around your neck and force Dean's hands above his head, tying his hands together. Standing up, you watch him struggle against his binds, but you know there is no way he is getting out of that short of ripping the scarf. You give a low giggle, catching Dean's attention.

He glares at you, "Alright, not funny. Let me go."

You pretend to think for a moment, tapping your finger to your chin, "Hmmm, how about… no."

You lock your eyes with Dean's and slowly begin to strip off your clothes. Piece by piece, until you are down to your bra and panties

Running your hands up your body, you cup your breast through your bra and let out a low moan feeling your nipples pressing into the palm of your hands.

"Darlin' this is just cruel. Untie me… I wanna touch you." Dean groans, shift around.

Your eyes move down his body, over his smooth, bare chest, and quickly finding the tent forming in his sweatpants. You give him a sly look, unhooking your bar so it slowly falls to the floor.

"Good, you deserve to be punished for not telling me you were going to shave. Not giving me a chance to enjoy your beard one last time."

Hooking your fingers in the waist band of your panties, you slide them down your legs, kicking them to the side.

"Babe…" Dean rasps, pupils blown wide with lust.

You crawl up the bed, legs on each side of Dean's head, running your fingers through his soft curls. Your fingers twist in the strands, jerking his head back,

"Eat my pussy, Dean! I want you to fuck me with your tongue, make me cum all over your face!"

You press Dean's face into your cunt, tossing your head back with a load moan feeling his tongue swipe up your wet slit.

"Oh god! Yes Dean! Fuck!"

Dean moans into your cunt, sucking at the lips of pussy lips, moving up to suck your clit between his teeth. He nips at the bundle of nerve, making your hips jerk against his mouth. He licks up and down your slit, probing your wet hole with the tip of his tongue.

"AH yeah! Fuck me Dean. Yes, yes, oooo holy shit! Fuck me with your tongue. So fucking good!" You scream.

You look down to watch his face as you grind against his tongue. His nose bumping into your clit with each thrust of your hips. You nails scrap against his scalp, making Dean groan.

The sounds of slurping fill the room, mixing with your cries of pleasure.

"More, more Dean! Fuck, eat this pussy! So damn good with your tongue! Make me cum! I wanna cum all over your fuckin' face! God Dean! Yes!"

You lean back, hands resting on his chest, moving your pussy faster on his mouth.

Your word spur Dean on more. He wiggles his tongue as deep into your pussy as he can, fucking you like he would with his fingers or cock. Moving back to suckling on your clit and lower lips.

Your whole body begins to shake, gasping for air,

"DEAN! I'm cumming! Oh yes! Fuck, fuck, yes! Dean! I'm cumming!" you squeal, your legs tightening around Dean's head.

Dean slurps and licks up every drop, groaning at the taste of your juices on his tongue.

You flop back onto the bed, breathing hard, body tingling from your orgasmic high. The sound of ripping fabric catches your attention, but before you can react, Dean is hovering over you, pinning you to the bed,

"Now, it's my turn to have fun Kitten!"


	12. AJ Styles - Hand-job

A seven hour car ride is torture. A seven hour car ride with a man you are desperately sexually attracted too but have to keep your hands to yourself, THAT is pure hell!

You somehow managed to catch a ride with the one AJ Styles, a man you have had a horrible crush on since you joined the Smackdown roster. He just has this aura about him that draws you too him, but of course your attraction to him makes it awkward for you to actually talk to him or be around him for too long. Making this car ride with him nearly unbearable. How in the world did you end up riding with him… and how can you ride _him_?

'No! Bad thoughts… naughty thoughts…'

You let out a sigh, your head falling back against the head rest.

AJ's eyes dart over to you, "You okay? Need to find a place to stop or…"

"NO! No, if we stop this drive will take even longer!"

AJ scoffs, "Sorry, didn't know I was so repulsive that you can't stand bein' in the car with me. Guess I know now why you avoid me like ya do."

You eyes go wide with shock, "NO! Oh God, AJ, no, I'm so sorry, that's not it at all…" your head falls, staring at your hands in your lap, "I- I, I'm just not good with long car rides. I get antsy and restless unless I have something to do to occupy my mind. I, I don't find you repulsive… far from it actually."

You mumble the last bit, hoping that AJ doesn't catch it, but he does.

"Really? If you don't find me repulsive, then what do you find me? Hmm?"

He's baiting you, you know he is. But should you take the bait? Hell yeah you will, this is your opening to make a move, beat your ass you are going to take it! Plus, this is going to be a perfect way to pass time!

Biting your lip, you unbuckle and shift in your seat, leaning over slightly to place your hand on his thigh. Scraping your nails up his thigh, you feel his leg twitch under your touch.

"Well, you're smart, funny, a complete dork, horrible loser at video games, a master in the ring and what you can do. You are incredibly sexy, and give off this aura of dominance that attracts me like a moth to a flame."

As you talk, your hand moves up, getting close to his crotch and AJ begins to shift in the driver's seat.

"I avoid you at work because being around you for too long drives me crazy. Your voice, your eyes, your arms, your body, everything about you just does something to me. And it's not like I can drop to my knees for you in the middle of the area and beg you to let me suck your cock."

You slowly caress him through his jeans, smiling as you hear the hitch in his breath, feeling him harden beneath your touch. He tenses, but he doesn't make a move to force your hand away.

"I've dreamed of touching you, teasing you by lightly tracing over the veins that run up your dick, wanting to wrap my hand around your thick cock, feeling you throb and twitch with every jerk of my hand. I've imagined how you would feel when your ball tighten, cock swell, ready for release. Mmm, please AJ… Can I? Please? I wanna make you cum. AJ."

AJ's tightens his grip on the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turn white, hissing out the word "yess…"

That is all you need to before releasing his cock from the confines of his jeans. You give out a low moan at the sight of his hard, dick, already glistening with precum.

"Oh AJ… your cock is fucking amazing." You whisper, running a finger up the length, pressing on the vein running along the underside of his cock.

Wrapping your fingers around the base of his cock, you give him a light squeeze, making him jerk, gasping out.

"Darlin'…" AJ growls, "Now? Y-you wanna do this now? I, I though you meant the hotel…"

AJ has trouble focusing on the road with your hand on him, taking your time exploring him, slowly moving your hand up and down.

Glancing up at him through your lashes, you find AJ struggling to not look at you. You smile to yourself before turning your complete attention to his cock. Using one hand to cup and massage his balls, the other you work slowly work over his length.

"Such a sexy cock AJ. I knew it'd be so thick and big, your gear leaves little to the imagination. I love the way you feel in my hand. Hard but soft; you're throbbing already."

AJ's head leans back, moaning at your innocent yet sexy words. It's getting more and more difficult to pay attention to the road when all he wants to do is watch you get him off with your hand.

The sound of a loud honking for a passing car pulls AJ from his haze enough to correct the car on the road, "Oh fuck it!"

He manages to pull over into a rest area before he loses all control.

"That's it Darlin' jerk my cock. Oh hell, you hand feels so good on me. Be my good little slut and get me off. Fuck it's been awhile since I've jerked off."

The image of AJ jerking off has you moaning, pressing your legs together. That is something you definitely want to see.

You hand moves quicker, rubbing over the head and spreading the precum over his dick and giving his balls a light squeeze, making AJ release a string of curse words,

"Fuckin' hell Darlin. Shit, keep it up and I'm gonna cum."

"I wanna see you cum! Heads so red already. Don't hold back, cum for me AJ, I wanna lick up every last drop."

Tossing his head back, AJ give a drawn out groan, his dick pulsing with his cum shooting out, covering your hand in the white jizz. You keep working you hands over his cock, milking him for every last drop. Swirling your tongue around the head, AJ's cock twitches in your mouth as you suck him clean.

Sitting back in your seat, you lick your hand clean of his cum, moaning at the salty, yet tangy, taste of him.

Distracted, you don't notice AJ's hand sliding up your leg, before his is ripping a hole in your leggings, making you gasp out in surprise and arousal.

"AJ!"

"Quiet, I've been wanna to bury my fingers in this pussy for a while. I'm gonna do just that."

Pushing your panties to the side, AJ shoves two fingers into your dripping, hot cunt, the palm of his hand pressing right into your clit.

"Oh God, AJ! Yes! Fuck my pussy with your fingers. So damn good! Love your fingers… want more! "

Mewling, you arch into his hand, bucking your hips with the thrusting of his fingers. Fuck his fingers are better than you imagined!

"Damn girl, already soaked. Did getting me off turn you on that much?" he taunts, curling his fingers just right to graze over your g-spot.

"YES!" you cry, "Oh god yes. I loved it! I want to do it again! Fuck AJ MORE!"

He keeps his pace slow and steady, despite your pleading. You are already so turned on from watching him cum; it's going to take no time for you to cum.

"Your gonna be my own personal slut, aren't ya? Whenever, where ever, if I want you, you come."

"Yes! Yes! Oh God! Ah Yes AJ! I'm gonna be your slut! P-pl-please! Oh AJ!"

Before you can cum, AJ takes his fingers from between your legs, bringing the wet digits up to his mouth. You watch him through lidded eyes, chest heaving, as AJ licks your juices from his fingers, moaning at the taste.

"Fuck Darlin' you taste so fuckin' sweet. I'd love to bury my head between those lovely legs and drink from the source." He drawls, eyes dark with lust.

You feel your cunt clench at the thought, whining with need,

"AJ, please… I- I need… please…"

AJ grabs you and pulls you across the console and into his lap; his hands go right to your ass pulling you close to him. His cock nestled against your cunt, and you can't stop yourself from grinding on him. Your slickness coating his cock, making you both moan out,

"Easy Darlin' I got ya. I know just want you need. I'm gonna take good care of you." The rasp of his voice sends shivers down your spine.

Your breath leaves you when AJ suddenly slams you down on his cock to the hilt, giving a loud yelp. Your eyes roll back in your head, feeling so full, the perfect mix of pleasure and pain from the stretch of your pussy around his cock.

"Damn Darlin' so damn tight! Gonna take a lot of control to not cum to soon!"

Falling forward, you bury your head into his neck, "Fuck me AJ! God, fuck me so hard I can't walk right. Feel so good in me… thick and hard… I want you so bad… Shit… Goddamn it AJ!"

Slowly, you start moving your hips, grinding back and forth moaning with the slight movements. AJ wraps an arm around your waist, the other hand, grasping your ass. His fingers sliding down to where your bodies connect, pressing two fingers into your tight cunt along with his cock.

"Holy shit! Yes AJ!" you cry, moving fast.

You hold onto the seat for support, bouncing on his dick faster, AJ meeting thrust with harder thrusts of his own.

"Goddamn, ride me, fuckin' ride this dick. Shit, love the feeling of my cock poundin' this cunt. Ya squeeze me so damn good. Gonna cum deep in this pussy; make ya feel me leakin' from ya cunt for the rest of the car ride. Then… God yes! Shit baby, I'm gonna get you back to the hotel and fuck you all over again."

His words have you bouncing faster, clenching around him at the thought of him cumming in you. The thought turning you even more.

"Yes! AJ pl-please! Give, give it to me! I want your cum!"

The arm around your waist moves, bringing his hand down hard on your ass. A shocked cry leaves your lips, throwing you head back.

"AJ!"

His hand cracks down on your ass again and again, leaving a bright red mark in its place.

"Yeah Darlin'! Fuck, your drippin' down my cock! You just love the thought of my cummin' in this cunt huh? Well… what my little slut wants, my little slut's gonna get!"

You fall back against the steering wheel, back arching as AJ takes full control, pumping in and out fast and hard. His balls slapping against your ass, and one of his hands sliding around between your bodies and finds your clit; circling, pinching, and rubbing the sensitive nub.

The coil in your stomach tightens, your body shaking uncontrollably and you are rendered to nothing more than a babbling mess, unable to form a single coherent thought.

AJ's movements become erratic, uneven, his cock swelling inside of you. The angle of his cock has him hitting right against your g-spot with every thrust.

"Cum for me Darlin', need ya to cum for me first. Come on Darlin' cum for me. Want to feel ya cum all over my cock. Soak my cock with ya sweet cum Darlin'! Cum for me now!"

Your screams echoes throughout the car, digging your nails into his arm, cunt constricting around his cock as the coil releases and you cum harder than you ever have before. Your body convulses making AJ hug you tight to his chest, not letting up on his thrust.

A growl rumbles deep in AJ's throat, your orgasm triggering his own and he pumps you full of his hot cum, cock pulsing with every spurt of jizz.

You both collapse into seat, breathing hard, your head resting on his shoulder, AJ rubs your back, kissing the side of your head, nuzzling you. You hum happily, cuddling up closer to him. Neither of you cared about the fact that you could feel the combination of your releases leaking out of you and down his cock. The more you sit there, the harder it becomes to keep from falling asleep in his arms.

Maybe long car rides with AJ Styles aren't so bad after all.


	13. Jey Uso - Dry Humping

You are not sure how you would label your relationship with Jey. It's not really complicated, but there is no label that seems to fit.

You are the farthest thing from being boyfriend and girlfriend. Saying you have a friends with benefits relationship might be pushing it because you don't know if you'd consider Jey and friend. Fuck buddies is a little closer, but still might be a stretch. Maybe the best way to explain the relationship you have with Jey Uso is to call him a booty call.

He is a nice, hard cock to ride when you need to relieve stress or just wanting a good time. Completely casual, no strings attached, no feeling involved. That's it, simple as that.

Then why do you find yourself missing him? Having to restrain yourself from calling or texting him to make sure he is okay? Looking him up on social media and following any wrestling news outlet to stay up to date while he is off on tour in Europe? You have even started watching Smackdown just to hear his voice, and to get a glimpse of him.

And that is where you find yourself tonight, camped out in front of the tv, sitting through 2 hours of Smackdown just hoping that Jey will be on tonight. It is their last night in Europe before they head back to the states for a short break. You have your fingers crossed that Jey spends those few days with you, holed up in your bedroom, or his, you're not picky. All you want is a three day sex-a-thon!

Half way through the show, your phone pings, notifying you of a new text.

Hey, you got a min to talk? - Jey

You don't bother replying to the text and just hit the call button,

"I'm guessing that'd be a yes to my question?"

You hear the laughter in his voice that makes her heart skip, "What about you? Don't you have a show you should be focusing on right now?"

"It was pre recorded for the US. Aired live in UK, just now airing for you. Wait, I thought you didn't watch Smackdown? Or WWE at all for that matter."

You shrug, even though you know he can't see you, "Eh, nothing else on I want to see."

"Hmm, liar."

"I plead the 5th. So if your not working, what are you up to?"

Jey takes a moment to answer when you hear a knock on your door, "Open the door and find out."

A huge smile spreads over your face and you toss the phone to the side, rushing to the door and fling it open.

Jey's breath catches in his throat at the sight of you standing at the door wearing nothing but an oversized t-shirt and what he is sure to be barely there panties. He doesn't get a chance to say anything before you are literally attacking him. Throwing yourself into his arms wrapping yourself around him, Jey lets out a groan, grabbing you by the back of the head and attacked your lips lips. He pushes you into the house, slamming your back against the door. You tighten your hold on him, tugging on his hair, moaning into the kiss.

Jey's hands ghost down your sides to grasp your ass in his hand, and staggers over to the sofa, sitting down with you straddling him.

"Damn girl," he hisses, after breaking for air, "you miss me that much?"

You don't want to answer because if you tell the truth it will change everything. Instead, you press your lips to his again, grounding your wet core directly over his hardening cock. The friction that his jeans causes rubbing against your clit through your panties has you moaning into the kiss. Your fingers tangle in his hair, tugging harshly as you start rocking your hips faster. Jey's grips your hips so hard you can feel his nails digging into your skin.

A low whine escapes your lips, as you pull back, resting your forehead to his,

"Jey," you moan out his name.

"Damn girl, you gonna cum for me? Gonna cum just grinding on me?"

You let out a pitiful "yes" the seam of his jeans hitting over your clit.

You can feel your orgasm growing, your panties getting so wet from arousal you know there has to be a wet spot forming on Jey's pants. But at the moment, you don't care. You are chasing the thing you have been deprived of since Jey left for tour.

"Jey, oh God!"

"Fuck, that's it. Make yourself cum, I wanna see you cum, come undone humping yourself against me. Come on girl, cum for me."

Your body begins to shake, moans growing louder, "Gonna, gonna cum!"

You throw your head back, crying out as your orgasm rushes over your body, causing your eyes to roll back. You can feel your juices gush, soaking your panties and the front of Jey's, something you will probably be embarrassed about later.

Jey groans at the sight of your at the peak of pleasure. He holds you close, pressing gentle kissing along your neck. His hand stroking up and down your back as you ride out the final waves of your orgams. Your head buried in the crook of his neck.

"Damn, that's a hell of a welcome."

You let out a giggle and curled up into him, "I'm not sorry."

"Brat, I know you aren't. You've had your fun, now it's time for me to have mine!"


End file.
